The invention relates to a process for producing and processing multi-component mixtures on the basis of reaction plastics, whereby the liquid mixture is cooled off to a temperature that allows virtually dry further processing.
There is a desire for avoiding the kind of disadvantages and limitations that arise during processing of reaction plastics due to the fact that the material can only be processed for a certain period of time - the so-called pot life in the liquid, pasty or deformable state and because, even during this period of time, the processing properties can change significantly.